The National Pancreatic Cancer Project in its first year of operation has attracted and stimulated a wide variety of scientific interest. In response to an initial Announcement outlining the objectives of the Project and delineating research areas assigned a high priority of activation, 42 grant applications have been received as of September 15, 1975 in the Headquarters Office. These research proposals cover a broad spectrum of disciplines in the fields of Epidemiology, Experimental Biology, Diagnosis, Immunology, Pathology and Treatment, in relation to carcinoma of the pancreas. As of September 15, 1975, three applications have been approved for funding, one has been disapproved, and the remainder are in various stages of review by the Working Cadre. The applications received in the Headquarters Office span and disciplines of pancreatic cancer research as originally proposed in the overall research plan. The working Cadre, which at present consists of 12 nationally prominent scientists and clinicians will, in the coming months, be expanded to 15 members who will be appointed on a rational basis. This will allow for representation in an even wider range of disciplines and will bring fresh ideas to the operation of the Project.